criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Johndoe-m9/Kale Bellamy
“''Give me your best shot, I dare you to try. But who would draw better?” - Kale Bellamy Background: Kale was known to be the cousin of DreamLife security head Barb Bellamy, although the two didn’t get along well. After Barb was killed and DreamLife was exposed of its crimes, her family including Kale were involved in a scandal under suspicion that Barb was involved that cost them about 5 hundred thousand dollars, making them broke. Angered of the humiliation and total loss of what her family had for several months, Kale injected the replicated superhuman serum into herself and makes a vow to kill all of the police. Kale Bellamy/Darrel Jaun; Age: 26, Height: 6'2" (formerly 5'2"), Weight: 134 lbs, Blood: A- (Former) Occupation(s): Fairview High School Student, The Crosses Member, Hired Gun Appearance: Kale is taller than the team, having longer prosthetic lower legs due to leg surgery, and has tanned skin, long blonde hair, brown eyes with a gleam of blue, and The Crosses tattoo on her face. She wears a purple bandana, a brown cowboy hat with a wide black band with a white bullet pattern, a navy blue shirt, a Kelvar vest with black straps of ammo, brown and purple patterned pants, and purple knee-length boots. She also has red magnets around her middle and index fingers, which can shoot out bone bullets. Personality: Kale is spiteful of the police department for ruining her family’s life by letting Barb die, although it was DreamLife’s fault in the first place. Kale doesn’t seem to care about future consequences and cares only for her family (not actually), her gang, and herself, which explain her various assaults against Gabriel in Romania. As a gang member and bounty hunter, Kale is calculating and observant of her enemies and is ruthless at direct confrontation with them. She is also overconfident of her own skills and powers despite literally having poor precision on her attacks. However, under times of duress, Kale is actually aware of how overmatched or overpowered she is and becomes cowardly as a result. To compensate this, she usually finds someone to help her in situations against difficult enemies. Even if she were to be defeated in battle, Kale would never give up on trying to defeat or kill her enemies as she thinks she can use her powers and skills beat anyone, which becomes a running gag where Kale tries to assassinate and catch the team off-guard, only to be defeated or distracted easily due to unexpected and unlikely events, most likely due to the team’s dumb luck. Kale holds a large dislike for her cousin, Barb, for various reasons even in death, or in other words, sees her as an egotistical, heartless jerk who believes she has nothing to lose. Although these reasons have nothing to do with her, Kale still looks down on her cousin and believes she would get herself killed one day, which turns out to be true and is the reason why Kale mocked her at her funeral without any sympathy for her. However, Kale shows a positive side for her family, including Barb’s parents, although she is mixed about their religion and discipline and occasionally annoys them with her badmouthing. Kale sees herself as both a chick and dude magnet, claiming to have several fans to fawn over her. Occasionally, she flirts with other people, although she simply takes advantage of them for her own goals, but never goes as far as to hitting them or using them as collateral damage, but she is not above harming them if they try to taunt or demean her. Kale is also greedy as she hired to kill people and likes the fact of stealing wallets from her targets after she eliminates them. Powers and Abilities: From the superhuman serum, Kale can transform her fingers into a gun that can fire out “bone bullets”, which have the ability to ricochet on every surface until it loses its penetrating power and becomes useless. As her hands cannot automatically fire themselves, Kale has to manually do it and calculate the angle and trajectory of the bullet’s path to get her target. She also has the ability to gather small objects such as thumbtacks to her hands and launch them at her enemies, although this does not ricochet and may have a chance to backfire. Kale does not suffer from the adverse effects of the serum as it contains neohuman DNA, allowing her to recover from various injuries and increase her physical capabilities like other serum users. Later, Kale has the ability to curve bullets to have them avoid projectiles, perform intimidating tricks, navigate through narrow openings, and make a clear path to her enemies, with a brief cost of their speed. With her experience from the Crosses, Kale can take down a muscular person in 8 to 10 seconds or instantly shoot a snake’s head off before it can attack. She is also strong enough to fight through a crowd of people without fatigue or loss of focus, with her finger guns and legs helping with the situation. Kale’s legs are unusually strong, allowing her to leap up to a tree, quickly retreat from her enemies before losing sight Her powers also work well with Reflecto’s, as his entrances to the mirror world allow Kale’s bullets to enter it as well, creating multiple surprise attacks. Despite the bone bullets being faster than or as other bullets, Kale can manipulate their speed ranging from into making them look like they are slow-moving, tricking opponents into thinking that her bullets are useless before they realize it, or turning them into fast, but unstable projectiles that cannot be moved or bounced at all and instead focusing on the chosen target to penetrate through them. Stats: (Destructive Power: B, Speed: A, Range: A, Durability: B, Precision: E, Developmental Potential: E) Trivia *Kale is a reference to Hol Horse, an antagonist from ''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders. Similarities include: **They both have similar powers, which are based off a gun. **They both rely on their partners to help them kill the protagonists. **They are both named after Hall & Oates. **They both have similar characteristics and traits. **They both make multiple appearances more than other antagonists. *Kale’s angry rant at Barb Bellamy is a reference to how Glen Quagmire, a Family Guy character, expressed his reasons for hating Brian Griffin in one episode. Category:Blog posts